


The Biggest Conspiracy

by therune



Category: Doctor Who, White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie keeps seeing a blue box that appears and disappears.<br/>No one believes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Conspiracy

It's nothing, just Mozzie going wild. Neal swears, Mozzie had a sixth sense for someone thinking "conspiracy".  
It was just a flash of blue, it was just a squad car.

It's past 3am when Mozzie bangs on the door, and barges in before Neal is even awake.  
"It's real! I saw it! Around Central Station, in a corner. And everybody kept walking past it! It's like no one could see it! Neal!"  
It takes another 10 seconds before Neal's brain catches up.  
"Is this about your blue box again?"  
"Neal! I'm serious! I got photos!"  
Mozzie shoves several glossy photos in Neal's hands. They show a bit of wall, a bit of pavement and indeed, a blue box. "Police Public Call Box?" Neal asks.  
"British, 60s, not used anymore."  
"It's probably just a movie prop, or some kind of prank. Let it go, Mozzie." The "let me go to sleep" remains unsaid.

Neal is working on a case when Mozzie calls him. Peter gives him that look that says "I know it's Mozzie and while I care about that guy, this is a serious FBI investigation and we're going to do this by the book". Neal replies with shrugging his shoulders and steps outside.  
"Mozzie, have you found the fence yet? Is it Orsini?"  
"Neal. It's here. It's right here."  
"The stolen egyptian ushebti?"  
"The police box!"  
"Moz, not that again!"  
"People came out of it, I saw them. I have photos. See you tonight."  
In the end, Franco Orsini is the fence and they use him to take down the smuggling ring.  
And Mozzie has even more photos, of a man who looks like a sailor, a tiny girl and someone is probably her grandfather.  
By now, even Neal is a bit curious. The box doesn't look too big and why would those three people cramp themselves in there?

One night, while Mozzie walks home from Neal's ....which is actually June's, he hears it. He hears a sort of wheezing, a groaning. It's a sound like he never heard before. Then blue light flashes and that is definetely not a squad car. Wind comes up and tears at his scarf and coat. And out of nothing, the blue box appears. The door creaks as it opens and out comes a man. He is quite small, not taller as Mozzie himself, with a mop of black hair, a bowtie and a ridiculously large fur coat that dwarfs him. Mozzie thinks he likes him. Then the man smiles and Mozzie is definetely sure that he likes him.  
"Oh good, it's you! I have been waiting for you! It's-- oh, wait, do you go by Mozzie already? I was trying to find you, but well, my TARDIS can be a bit tricky to manage."  
"TARDIS?"  
"It's my ship, travels in time and space."  
The man steps forward and grasps Mozzie´s hands in his.  
"Are you coming?"  
"Where?"  
"Everywhere and anywhere, anytime, anyplace."  
Mozzie grins.  
Of course he is.


End file.
